The Blue Sky
by Denite
Summary: Fuji x Tezuka, Fuji finally decide to give up Tezuka in the only way he know how ....


Title: The blue sky

Pairing: Fuji x Tezuka (yes, Fuji is the seme and Tezuka is the uke)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

A.N. Sorry for not continue with my unfinished stories. Life has been extremely hectic on me and the stress had managed to give birth to this semi-angst/gloomy story. Hope you enjoy and you probably won't see any update from me till the holidays when I am finally on break. Much thanks for reading and keeping in tab with me. oh and reviews will be much appreciated.

* * *

**The Blue Sky **

For a really long time I had want to see the sky, the beautiful deep blue sky that seems so far out of reach. For the first two years I was content with simply being by your side but slowly I become greedy. My greed gave birth to a fear that wouldn't stop growing and manifested inside of me.

Ever since the moment we first meet on the tennis court, we had always been together. I had always been by your side and you had always been in my heart. But as your talent grew brighter so does my fear of losing you. Selfishly, I wished that something would hinder your perfect plan to become a professional tennis player. It wasn't long till my head had been filled with thoughts of you leaving on the next flight to America and my heart had been weight down with the fear of losing you forever.

Like a pitiful low life that I had become, I was secretly happy that Atobe had injured your arm during the match against Hyotei because the thought of losing you left my body feeling ice cold.

"_Hey, Fuji I am going back now." _Yelled Eiji from across the tennis court.

My best friend's familiar voice brought me back to reality. A faint smile appeared on my face as I brush aside my uneasiness toward your departure.

"_They are magic hands after all."_ Said Eiji suddenly as he glances at my hand with great intensely.

"_What are you talking about?"_ I asked curiosity.

"_Fuji, how can you not see it? Look at your hands, they are special. When your finger grip on a tennis racket and swing it against a tennis ball you created such beautiful sounds and amazing moves. Sometimes I wish I had your hand because they seem so magical." _Replied Eiji with a smug smile as he left me standing all alone on the empty tennis court.

Magical hands? I really wish I have a pair of magic hands because then I can use it to capture your brilliant and painful light. The bright light that draws me in and painfully kills me at the same time. Sometimes I feel just like a doll that can't do anything. I know that even if I play well, my hands will still remain empty much like the aching heart that lays insides of me.

The image of the blue sky and your natural talent are both screaming to be let loose even after I try to hold you back.

Even after trying everything that I could think of …… including making you mine.

_Flashback _

"_Tezuka, why do you play tennis?" I asked. _

_Tezuka wipe his sweat away before replying, "Because I like it. After all aren't you the same?"_

_I smiled as I offered Tezuka a bottle of water like our usual routine. Except today there was something new. Today I have added a special ingredient in Tezuka's water. I watch slowly as Tezuka fall to the ground. Coming closer toward Tezuka, I start to reach out because it looks like if I reach out just a little bit more I could finally touch him._

_Without any second thought, I give in to my inner desire and decided at that moment that if I can't have all of Tezuka then I might as well throw all my feelings out and let them turn to dust. _

_Dust that would easily get blown away by the slightest movement … _

_The first impression I ever had of Tezuka was his stoic look on the court but once I got to known him I was surprise to realize how vulnerable and naïve Tezuka was. Somewhere along the line, before I even realized it, I had become interest in him but ever since the beginning there was only "tennis" in his head. _

_It wasn't fair. He never left any opening for me to get in and at the same time it took no effort on his part to get inside my head. The daily mental battle finally worn me down and it was then that I decided to take what I had always wanted. _

_Because I know even while I was drawn deeper into Tezuka, he will definitely never become mine. _

"_..."_

_I decided that I will make Tezuka mine. Slowly, I carefully lay Tezuka on the empty bed. _

_The sound of clothes falling on the floor echoes in the silent room. _

_Nothing can be heard except for the lovely sounds that Tezuka make in his delirious state while I continue leaving my mark on him. _

_I took my time tracing my lips over every inches of his body because after all I am never going to have this chance again. _

_His moans delight me as I continue my assault on my sleeping prince. The rosy color on his usual pale face mesmerizes me as I desperately try to become one with him. _

_The moment I entered Tezuka was the same moment that I felt content._

_I was finally content, satisfied and at peace. The feeling was so amazing and overwhelming that I had hard time containing myself. _

_At that moment, I wish that Tezuka would open his eyes and embrace me. _

_At that moment, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. _

_At that moment, I was the saddest I had ever been in my life._

….

_An hour later, a groan escaped from Tezuka's lip as he got up from the bed. _

"_Tezuka, you really should watch what others hand you from now on." I whispered coldly. _

"_Fuji, why are you doing this?" Asked Tezuka as he struggle to sit up straight. _

"_Why?" I asked feeling slightly bewildered. _

"_Isn't it obvious? It is because I love you. I love you. I really love you!!" The voice sound like mine but I still couldn't quite connect to their meaning._

_So that was how it was. I had gone so low as to rape the person that I want to love more than life itself. _

_Tezuka stares intensely at my fragile and broken figure in the corner of the room. _

_I try to open my eyes and look at Tezuka but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was waited for the opening of the door. _

"_Fuji, I like you but I won't belong to you." Replied Tezuka as he left the empty room and walk out of my life forever. _

_I was prepared for him to hit me but even under that situation he was a good guy. Yes, I know it from the beginning that he will never become mine but I am sure that was also the very reason why I was attracted to him. _

_Tears came rushing down. _

_End flashback_

I haven't seen it in a long time….

That blue sky.

The same blue sky that took him away from me.

Goodbye lover of mine because after all talent like yours should be free and let loose.

Fin …


End file.
